Monster Hunter Generations
|image= MonHun_Gen_Logo.png |imagewidth= 200px |caption= Official logo |Developer= Capcom |Publisher= Capcom |Release Dates= November 28, 2015 July 15, 2016 Double Cross March 18, 2017 Switch version August 25, 2018 August 28, 2018 }} Monster Hunter Generations is an action role-playing game from Capcom's popular Monster Hunter franchise, released on 2016 for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was originally released in Japan in 2015 under the name Monster Hunter X ( ). The English release includes a DLC set based on the Strider series. The Strider set later returned in the game's Japanese update, Monster Hunter XX (Double Cross), and the Nintendo Switch version known as Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate in English. Generations follows the same gameplay style of the larger franchise, the player controlling a customizable hunter and taking on several quests in order to hunt down large creatures and obtain crafting materials to create better equipment. A hunter's abilities are determined by their gear, with weapons providing different skills and field abilities while armors and equipments provide boosts for their defense (both physical and elemental) as well as for specific skills. The player can upgrade and craft stronger equipment by using material carved from monsters, found or bought at villages. There are a total of 14 weapon types, each providing different moveset options and skills. New elements introduced in Generations include "Prowler Mode", where the player can play as Felynes, cat-like creatures that in previous games assist a player's hunter; and "Hunting Arts", new special moves which require a charge time before each use. Strider collaboration As part of the game's English release, several exclusive DLC sets were announced, including sets based on Capcom characters such as Arthur, Amaterasu and Strider HiryuAraujo, Yuji (June 23, 2016). "Strider Hiryu slices his way into Monster Hunter Generations". capcom-unity.com. Accessed July 5, 2016. The Strider DLC includes a full set of armor based on Hiryu's uniform and his weapon, the Cypher, as a special "Dual Blade" class weapon. The DLC items were released in September as rewards on a regular quest titled "Strider: Frozen Mission"Araujo, Yuji (September 1, 2016). "Monster Hunter Generations - September Free DLC pack". capcom-unity.com. Accessed October 2016. The set was first made available in Monster Hunter XX as a limited 3-day offer from March 18 (release date) to March 20Capcom (March 2017). "Strider Hiryu Collaboration Content Announcement!". Monster Hunter XX official site (Japanese). Accessed March 19, 2017., and later released properly in May 8, 2017Staff (May 8, 2017). ""Monster Hunter XX" "Strider Hiryu" Collaboration Content Starts Distribution Today" (Japanese). famitsu.com. Accessed May 10, 2017. The set was available from the start in the Japanese Switch port, and was added on October 12 in the English version, Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate.Swalley, Kirstin (October 12, 2018). "Take a Look at the Capcom All-Stars in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate". hardcoregamer.com. Accessed October 14, 2018 Strider: Frozen Mission * Objective: Hunt a Savage Deviljho. * Description (English): "Elite Strider: This is headquarters. Your mission: hunt a Deviljho. Your reward, should you prove successful: some sweet duds. Don't forget: it's either hunt or be hunted. Now, get to work." * Description (Japanese): "This is a command from Headquarters. Hunt down a Deviljho of the frozen sea. Once the mission is completed, you'll get a toy best suited for you. And don't you forget, you're the hunter, they are the prey. ...Over." Strider Armor A full set of equipment that recreates Hiryu's classic uniform, available for both male and female hunters. There are two versions of the uniform: one called "Hiryu Land Armor" and exclusive for hunters of the "Gunner" class, and another calld "Hiryu Sky Armor" for exclusive use by hunters of the "Blademaster" class. The full uniform consists of five pieces: Mask, Suit, Kote, Belt and Boots. In Monster Hunter XX, the set is called the "S. Hiryu Series" ( ) Light Sword Cypher Hiryu's primary weapon, the Light Sword Cypher, is a weapon available for the "Dual Blades" class. Being the fastest weapon class in the game, it was chosen to best emulate Hiryu's quick striking speed from his main series. Since the Cypher is actually a single sword, however, the hunter replaces the second, non-existant blade with slice motions from his free hand. This could be a reference to an scene from the manga where Hiryu slices off two attacker's arms with his bare hand. The Light Sword Cypher can be upgraded twice, becoming the "Light Sword Cypher X". In Monster Hunter XX it can be upgraded one last time and become the "Light Sword Cypher XX". Option Option A (simply called “Option” in-game and "Support Machine" ( ) in Japanese) is also featured as a special crafting item required to create and upgrade all Strider equipment pieces. Its description reads: "A small robot that supports Hiryu on his missions by firing beams or blocking attacks." Other references * The line in the mission's description about "hunt or being hunted" is a nod to one of Hiryu's lines in Strider 2, "Tell the master that I am the hunter and he is the game.". The Japanese description includes a second nod: the "toy best suited" refers to Hiryu's line in the original game where he called the Balrog a toy the enemy didn't need. * The Light Sword Cypher's description includes the phrase "as quick as lightning and as unrelenting as death", an almost word-for-word reference to the final line in the prologue text for Strider 2 featured in a number of sources, including the PlayStation's game manual. * The Light Sword Cypher glows a bright yellow whenever it is used, an element borrowed from the Cypher's appearance in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * The choice of a cold tundra region for the mission may be a nod to either Siberia or the Antarctica stages. Gallery MHG_Hiryu_art1.png|Male armor, official art MHG_Hiryu_art2.png|Female armor, official art MHG_Hiryu_ingame1.jpg|Strider armor in-game MHG_Hiryu_attack.gif|Cypher's attack animation MHXX_hiryu_armor.png|Artwork from Monster Hunter XX MHXX_hiryu_ingame.png|The Hiryu armor set in Monster Hunter XX External Links * Monster Hunter Generations on the Monster Hunter wikia. * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate on the Monster Hunter wikia. References Category:Games Category:Crossovers